culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talulah Riley
Talulah Jane Riley-Milburn3 (born 26 September 1985), known professionally as Talulah Riley, is an English actress. She has appeared in films such as Pride & Prejudice, St Trinian's, The Boat That Rocked, St. Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold and Inception. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Television 2.2 Stage 2.3 Film 2.4 Other 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 5 References 6 External links Early life Riley was born in Hertfordshire, the only child of Una Riley, founder of a security systems company and a PR company,4 and Doug Milburn, formerly head of the National Crime Squad. Her father now works as a screenwriter and has written episodes of Silent Witness, Prime Suspect and The Bill. Riley attended Cheltenham Ladies College, Berkhamsted Collegiate School and Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls. While acting in London, she studied for a degree in Natural Sciences at the Open University.5 Career Television Riley's television credits include episodes of Poirot (2003), Marple (2006), Doctor Who (2008's "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead"). She played Lila, a love-struck writer, in the short-lived E4 series Nearly Famous (2007). Stage Riley made her stage debut in The Philadelphia Story at the Old Vic in 2005. Her performance in a 2006 revival of Tennessee Williams' Summer and Smoke was described by critic Rachel Read as being ..."delightful".6 Film Riley appeared as a disguise used by Tom Hardy's character in Inception (2010). Also in 2010, The Summer House was released, which starred Riley in the lead role. By the end of the first day of release, it was the number one film on iTunes worldwide and dominated that position for several days.789 She also appeared in White Frog.10 Other She was featured on the March 2010 cover of Esquire.1112 In 2011, she was named a Brit to Watch by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts.13 Personal life In 2008, Riley began dating billionaire entrepreneur Elon Musk and in 2010 they married at Dornoch Cathedral.14 In January 2012, Musk announced that he had ended his four-year relationship with Riley.1516 In March 2012, Musk was seeking a divorce.1718 However, in July 2013, Musk and Riley remarried. In a 60 Minutes interview in 2014, the couple stated that they had reconciled and were living together again, along with Musk's five children from his first marriage to writer Justine Musk.19 On 31 December 2014, the Associated Press reported that Musk had filed for divorce; however the action was withdrawn.2021 It was reported that Riley had been living separately from Musk for six months and filed for a second divorce in Los Angeles Superior Court on 21 March 2016.2 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2005 Pride & Prejudice Mary Bennet *2007 St Trinian's Annabelle Fritton 2007 Friends Forever Grace Short film 2007 Wilder Carro22 2009 The Boat That Rocked Marianne 2009 The Summer House Jane Short film 2009 St. Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold Annabelle Fritton 2010 Inception Blonde Woman 2010 Love & Distrust Jane Archive footage of The Summer House 2011 The Dilemma Concept Car Spokesmodel 2011 Revenge of the Electric Car Herself Documentary 2012 The Knot Alexandra 2012 White Frog Ms. Lee 2012 Transmission TBA 2013 The Liability The Girl 2013 In a World... Pippa 2013 Thor: The Dark World Asgardian Nurse 2014 Submerged Jessie 2015 Scottish Mussel Beth Writer/Director 2015 The Bad Education Movie Phoebe Television Year Title Role Notes 2003 Poirot Young Angela Warren Episode: "Five Little Pigs" 2006 Marple Megan Hunter Episode: "The Moving Finger" 2007 Nearly Famous Lila Reed 6 episodes 2008 Phoo Action Lady Elenor Rigsby Cancelled before broadcast23 2008 Doctor Who Miss Evangelista Episodes: "Silence in the Library"/"Forest of the Dead" 2008 The Gemma Factor Nell Scenes not broadcast24 References 1.Jump up ^ "Actor Talulah Riley files to divorce billionaire Elon Musk, again". The Guardian. 21 March 2016. Retrieved 20 April 2016. "The pair first married in 2010 and divorced in 2012. They remarried 18 months later." 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Actor Talulah Riley files to divorce billionaire Elon Musk, again". The Guardian. Associated Press. 21 March 2016. Retrieved 20 April 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916-2005; ancestry.com; accessed 3 November 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Talulah Riley: how to marry a billionaire". London Evening Standard. 26 November 2010. 5.Jump up ^ Lesley O'Toole (17 May 2013). "Actress Talulah Riley shares her obsession with mortality and life with a billionaire". Metro. 6.Jump up ^ Read, Rachel (27 September 2006). "Summer and Smoke @ Nottingham Playhouse". BBC Nottingham. 7.Jump up ^ Brodie, Anne (26 July 2010). "Talulah Riley - The Summer House/Inception". Monsters and Critics. 8.Jump up ^ Palacios, Kim (23 July 2010). "Robert Pattinson's short film "The Summer House" dominates iTunes". Hollywood News. 9.Jump up ^ "Pattinson's Summer House is an iTunes Smash" (Press release). Shorts International. 23 July 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "White Frog – Official Website". Whitefrogthemovie.tumblr.com. 26 July 2011. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Singh, Anita (3 February 2010). "Talulah Riley: the world's sexiest quantum physicist?". The Telegraph. 12.Jump up ^ "Girls on top: The next generation of British actresses". The Independent. 24 July 2009. Retrieved 3 November 2015. 13.Jump up ^ "42 Brits to Watch announced" (PDF). Retrieved 29 August 2016. 14.Jump up ^ Alan Boyle (18 January 2012). "SpaceX's millionaire founder tweets about marital split". NBCNews.com. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 15.Jump up ^ Elliott, Hannah (March 3, 2012). "At Home With Elon Musk: The (Soon-to-Be) Bachelor Billionaire". Forbes. Retrieved August 12, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ Lai, Jennifer (January 19, 2012). "Elon Musk Divorce: Announces Split From Talulah Riley On Twitter". The Huffington Post. Retrieved July 23, 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "At Home With Elon Musk: The (Soon-to-Be) Bachelor Billionaire". Forbes. 26 March 2012. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 18.Jump up ^ Troup, Rose (22 August 2012). "SpaceX founder Elon Musk pays wife $4 million in divorce settlement". The Telegraph. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "Tesla and SpaceX: Elon Musk's industrial empire". 30 March 2014. Retrieved 30 March 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Elon Musk, actress wife split again". 31 December 2014. Retrieved 2 January 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "Elon Musk, actress wife split again". 2 January 2015. Retrieved 2 January 2015. 22.Jump up ^ Foreman, Liza (24 May 2007). "Make my day. Make my film". Times Online. 23.Jump up ^ Holmwood, Leigh (17 November 2008). "BBC3 drops new drama Phoo Action". guardian.co.uk. 24.Jump up ^ Coates, Brian (9 July 2008). "Lights, camera, rain... BBC film crew comes to Calderdale to shoot comedy drama". Halifax Today. External links Talulah Riley at the Internet Movie Database Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Elon Musk Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:People educated at Haberdashers' Aske's School for Girls Category:People from Hertfordshire Category:Alumni of the Open University Category:21st-century English actresses Category:British expatriate actresses in the United States